


Baby Fever

by floatingpetals



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft chris, talks of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Requests: Can you please do number 49 with chris evans? 49. Let’s have a baby.





	Baby Fever

Chris had known for a long time now that he wanted a large family. He wanted a wife he loved unconditionally that shared his similar desire and dream to have as many kids as possible. He was nearing his forties and had yet to meet the woman of his dreams. A part of him was slowly giving up hope on that vision.

It was always there, in the back of his mind. He knew one day he’d have it, at least he hoped he would. For now, he focused on his job and making sure he had more than enough to provide for his family when the day was to come. With his busy schedule, he also didn’t think it fair to start a family. He knew he’d have to cut back a lot whenever the time came for that. Until then, he threw himself into project and project.

Four years ago, he met that dream woman, Y/N. It was by pure chance he went to that little hole in the wall restaurant. Someone from the movie crew lived in the area and recommended the little Greek restaurant, and craving a good gyro, he made his way across town during his lunch break.

She was sitting in one of the tables at the back corner, flipping through some book while she ate her lunch. She was the first face she saw in the small little room, and he tripped over his own feet stepping over the threshold. He was at a loss for words, his heart in his throat. Yep, he decided. He had to get to know her.

When he walked in Y/N glanced his way at the door chime, giving a double take when he slipped off his glasses. They both locked eyes, his blue eyes bright with She felt her cheeks heat up when she noticed how he was struggling to pull his eyes away from her while he ordered off the menu at the counter. She couldn’t stop the slight giggle from passing her lips when he fumbled over his words. He must have caught the sound, he flashed a crooked grin with flushed cheeks.

After getting his number from the lady at the register, he made his way through the tables and sat in the empty table beside her. From there, it was as they say, history. It wasn’t long after their first encounter that he realized this was the woman he was waiting for. She quickly became the one he thought about morning, noon and night. She was his everything, and he was hers.

Two years later, he was on one of his knees, with a small velvet box in front of Cinderella’s Castle. She cried, he cried, they kissed, and then nine months later they tied the knot in a small wedding surround by friends and family. It was a dream come true.

Somewhere in the two years of marriage, they never had the chance to discuss having children. While it was a thought he always had, neither of them was ready for it. He was still working hard on new projects and her own job that kept her busy. He’d never admit it allowed, but every time he went how and saw all his nieces and nephews, his heart ached a little inside.

When he’d go on his press tours, he’d meet all sorts of people. And most of the time, they had little kids with them as well. He’d melt every time, his heart aching a little more with each thought that he didn’t have that yet. But he knew he was too busy, so was Y/N. It wasn’t fair to start right now.

Everyone knew he had baby fever, it wasn’t something he kept secret. All his co-stars made jokes about it, asking when he’d eventually get to having his own kids before he got more gray hairs. He didn’t let their jokes bothering him, knowing they wanted the best for him. But it still hurt not to go home to a home with his wife and a little baby. She was more than enough for him, sometimes he thought she deserved more than he could give her, but he’d admit it. He had baby fever. Crazy baby fever that made him coo each baby he saw. If Y/N noticed, she never said anything about it.

His mom had a bit more tact than his friends, but would every once and a while ask him when he’d want kids. He gives her the same answer each time, whenever he and Y/N were ready.

Sitting in the comfy outdoor chairs outside his mother’s house, Chris nursed his beer while watching Y/N chase around his nieces and nephews. It was one of the few times in the year when neither of them was swamped with their work, and Chris’s mother took advantage of the situation. She had everyone over for a family dinner and was currently in the kitchen cooking away with his sisters. Y/N tried to offer her assistance, but she was shooed out and told to go relax. Apparently, her version of relaxing was riling up the little ones.

Their squeals tugged at Chris’s heat, a smile spreading across his face. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Y/N, captivated by how she practically glowed surrounded by the children. She glanced his way, her eyes shining with happiness. She was giggling at something one of the kids said, bending over to whisper something in their ears. Instantly their little faces spun around at once, homing in on where Chris innocently sitting on the sidelines. He froze, his brows shooting up to his hairline. The hair on the back of his neck stood, and that little voice in his head was screaming ‘danger!’

He barely had time to set his beer down before he was jumped on by screaming kids, demanding he’d come in and join the fun. He could hear Y/N’s laughter over their shouting, a wide smirk on her face. He threw his head back to laugh, and let the kids pull him up.

“Come on, Uncle Chris! Come play tag with us!” He chuckled, grinning widely at the smaller humans trying to tug his grown body out to the grass.

“Alright! I’m coming!” He answered with a laugh.

“Quick everyone! Chris is it!” Y/N shouted before she darted off with a few kids in tow. Squeals echoed in the yard, and Chris was off chasing the little ones with a wide grin.

By the time Chris’s sister called out that dinner was ready, Chris was breathing heavy with bright red cheeks and his heart soaring with happiness. He had snuck up behind Y/N and scooped her up around her waist, grinning stupidly at the joyful squeal she let out. The children darted off at the call for food, leaving the two adults alone in the middle of the backyard.

Chris peppered kisses down her neck, smiling against her skin. She sighed happily, rolling her head to the side to give him more room. He lowered her to let her feet touch the ground but kept his hold on her waist tight. Y/N had begun to run her fingernails on the back of his hand and leaned back against his broad chest. He tightened his hold and leaned down kissing her cheek.

“Let’s have a baby.”

Chris froze, wondering if his mind was playing games with him. He swore he just heard Y/N say she wanted a baby. Taking a shaky breath, he slowly loosened his grip on her waist in surprise.

“What did you say?” He muttered breathlessly.

Y/N twisted in his hold, placing a gentle hand on his chest. She looked up at him with sparkling, glossy eyes, grinning widely at her husband of two years. It was something she had been thinking about for a while. She knew that Chris had always wanted kids, he never kept that secret from her or anyone for that matter. Her job meant a lot to her, but spending more time with Chris’s family made her realize that didn’t matter. She wanted to start a new chapter of her life with the man she was ready to spend her life with.

“I want to have a baby.” She repeated, her grin growing at the sight of the tears springing to his eyes. He let out a breathless laugh, his lip turning up in a crooked stunning grin. He let out a joyous shout, lifting her up in his arms and started spinning her around.

“Yes!” He shouted to the heavens. She tried to shush him, reminding him of his family just sitting inside, probably watching them from the kitchen window.“Yes, let’s have a baby!”

Y/N giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed along with him as he set her down on her feet once again. He took her face between his hands and slanted his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She reacted instantly, melting in his arms before her knees giving out under at the emotions he poured into the kiss. Every kiss was like the first kiss with him, and this was no different than the others. Breathless, he pulled back only to shower her face with more kisses. Her face scrunched up, tittering with each kiss.

“Okay, okay!” She squealed. Chris didn’t stop, he couldn’t. She made him happy as it was being the perfect woman, and now she was wanting to try for a baby. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy, save for his wedding day or the day he met her. “Let’s go in and have dinner. Then later, we can try as much as we can. Because I really want a baby. And I want one with you. I’m ready, and I know you are too.”

She hadn’t even finished her sentence and Chris was dragging her by the arm towards the house. He could barely contain himself, beaming from the uncontained excitement. Yes, he was ready for a baby and was bursting with excitement to get that started.

He shot her sly glance over his shoulder, a promise to make sure their night wasn’t forgettable. She felt herself skin heat up, her stomach twisting with anticipation excitement. From the look in his eyes, she probably wasn’t going to be able to walk once he was done with her. A wordless promise she was excited to see through. She was ready for this dinner to be done. They had a baby to make.


End file.
